Servant's Duty
by Jauney boy
Summary: One night at the Schnee manor, a lucky butler of the heiress gets to serve the young girl at the mansion pool while the parents are away. Weiss asks for help in a lot of ways, while also helping him in return. (2nd person story)


**So this is going to be a bit different than usual but I just wanted to experiment. I've decided to make my own second person story, with no direct character other than the reader being involved, something I've seen in recent years of RWBY fics, as well as a lot of DDLC ones. So I just wanted to dip my toes in the water, and see how it goes. **

**But after writing my other rpfs elsewhere, I feel like I can try with fictional characters, and hopefully it'll be easier. Hope you enjoy.**

**(Fun fact: I tend to base certain smut prompts off of pornos I've watched but could never find again, as a way of res-urrection)**

* * *

It was just about the break of evening, the sun was barely going down the horizon as the day slowly came to an end. It was going to be a while since it was summer, and the past few days haven't been to great. You were a butler for the Schnee manor, having been serving the family for a month or two so far. You were still young, starting your career earlier than others, but a chance to work with millionaires doesn't come easy.

You were in fact the youngest of all the servants, with perhaps a twenty year gap between the formerly youngest worker, and you felt like fitting in was impossible. The only person in your workplace close to your age was one of the people who actually lived there, the middle child, Weiss.

She had recently graduated from Signal academy and was simply enjoying her summer vacation, still studying and practicing, but she decided to relax for the last month of her break. That's how you got to eventually know her, she began to call for your help more often, even going as far to learn your name. It was strange, the Schnees weren't exactly known for their genuine kindness, you would know this since serving her alcoholic and unapologetic mother your first month, but you were just thankful that Weiss took up most of your time.

Still, it was like she was trying to be your friend. She did get a bit frustrated or act annoyed whenever you addressed her, but you've noticed how she would begin to examine your face, sometimes for a few second straight with no words said. You would blush and decide to remain silent, lest you be accused of speaking out of turn, but it seemed like there was more to it. She had a certain glimmer in her eyes when she did it, and a very small smile itched on her lips, almost like she really liked what she saw...

Then the moment would end, she'd thank you, and send you off. Normally you'd think this to mean she liked you in some way, but these thoughts were dashed away when you remembered how unprofessional it was to think that way. She was simply a young master of the house, someone you would serve and comply for, you did train for this after all. But you never could hide those blushes or little shivers when she'd touch your soldier to get your attention. Though she always did leave it lingering for a while, and it drove you made with how excited you began to feel when she'd do these things.

And now, you were practically her personal butler, seeming to only serve her and her alone as she would ask you to follow her all day throughout her routine. Fixing her meals, tying or zipping clothing items she needed help with, as well as being on the side whenever she'd go out to the pool. It was an everyday occurrence at this point, she said something about savouring the season and wanting to swim in the backyard pool they had. Despite how cold it got in Atlas, the summers were the only times a year that people could leave their homes with no need for a coat.

She'd always wear a two piece though, and that's the one thing you never seemed to get over. She always had a different bikini of some sort, of varying colours and styles, while all you could do was stand at the side and hold her towel until she was finished. Though it was fortunate that the towel could always hide the tent in your pants.

However, you felt like things were a bit off today, for Weiss decided to go swimming a bit later than usual. She'd normally come out in the middle of the day, and now it was maybe about an hour and a half until the sun was gone. Only now did she say she wanted to swim, and you weren't sure why. Maybe it was connected to the fact that her parents were out to visit Winter, maybe it wasn't. Either way, you were extra nervous about it.

But everything still went well, she came out in her typical outfit that already had you blushing, and she sat down on the pool chair to apply sunscreen like always. You watched from the corner of your eyes like usual, hoping she wouldn't turn and catch you, but something else happened. She did turn, but only after covering her smooth legs and arms, most of her front was covered, but that's when she slowly looked over at you.

"Would you kindly take care of my back? I can't do it myself~" She said with a smile, while holding out her bottle of sun block. It made you freeze for a bit. Did she really ask you that? She wanted you to actually place your hands on her barely covered body, like there wasn't any issue. It didn't really sound wrong, you were at least a year apart, you were sure she'd preferred someone young a not a possibly old creep.

Handing her towel on another pool chair, you rolled up your sleeves and took the bottle as Weiss turned on her back with a giggle. You're not sure what she found amusing, but it didn't matter. However, right as you began squeezing some of the lotion into your palm and getting on your knees, she had reached around and quickly untied her bikini top, letting the straps fall to the sides of her body.

"It'll make it easier, trust me." She said, and though you couldn't see her face, you already knew she was smiling. Sighing, you rubbed your hands together and went to work. You can remember times you've went to the beach in your younger days, and how some people would ask for some real help, and there was nothing wring with it. But you could never have imagined how smooth her back felt, how she'd occasionally gasp or quietly groan as you rubbed the lotion into her skin, and how hard you were getting.

After every pool session she would just go shower and send you home, where'd you immediately pleasure yourself to the memories you've had with her on that day. But as of right now, you were feeling like you were gonna burst with how hot you were getting, hoping she would notice you shuffling in place trying to keep your pants from tightening. All the while you glided her hands along her soldier blades and starting on her sides since her back was taken care of. Though it was difficult to make sure you wouldn't accidentally graze by one of her breasts.

Just when you felt like you were done and going to tell her so, she raised herself with her elbows a bit and looked back at you, smiling the same but her face seem to be a bit flushed, and tinted red. You weren't sure what else she wanted, but the way she spoke to answer you sent shivers though your spine.

"Would you care to do my front? I think I missed a spot~" She said in a breathy tone, sounding so sultry and innocent at the same time. Your mind went to a thousand places at once, but you could only think of one thing; her chest. There was no way she could've been implying that. She's the heiress to the company! She had no use to seduce a butler as yourself. But she looked and sounded so sincere, your only option was to comply.

"Y-yes ma'am..." You were barely able to mumble meekly, to which she giggled at how nervous you sounded. Weiss simply turned and laid on her back, you didn't know where she could've been talking about since her body was still obviously covered in the lotion she herself applied, making her smooth skin look ever so smooth...

You shook your head again, you felt like you were going mad with how much arousal was surging through your mind. You hoped she didn't see it, as well as you wiping sweat off your forehead. Her next move was something that couldn't just be shaken off.

She grabbed what was left of her bikini top and threw it to the side, leaving you completely speechless. For once, you were so flabbergasted you couldn't move or speak for a while, just staring at just one of your desirable fantasies you've always dreamt about when you worked with Weiss Schnee. She was quiet too, smirking as she knew where all your attention was.

"I forgot these." She said, right before bringing a hand each to cup her breasts. They weren't the biggest of handfuls, even for her own hands, but damn if they weren't as beautiful as the rest of her. Perky with some plump.

"Could you help me now?" She asked, actually having to speak just to get your attention. You were broken out of your trance and instantly blushed out of embarrassment from getting caught, though you were still dumbfounded by her somewhat unprofessional nature. The girl no older than 17 straight up asked you too fondle her breasts under the guise of helping her. She had clothes to protect her from the sun in the first place, which was already cascading the land with dark orange rays as it began to set. This was no time to need any sunblock nor go swimming, but she was giving you an order.

"Sure..." Was all you could say, not even remembering the proper way to address a master of the house anymore from how flustered you were. You felt like your pants button was going to pop right off with how much or hard on was begging for some release. Using whatever was left on your hands after doing her back, you eagerly but reluctantly reached out to press your hands to her chest.

It was Heaven. It was euphoric. It was just one of the greatest things you've only dreamt about since you met her, and now it was like a wet dream come true. Despite the redness and heat in your face, the shakiness in your hands you tried to hide, and the massive tent in your pants you could no longer focus on hiding, you did your best to remain professional. Though it was difficult with how constricted your pants were, and you were just glad Weiss was laying back and kept her eyes closed.

But nothing could calm your nerves once she mewled from the continued contact, smiling as little whimpers escaped her lips as you kept rubbing her breasts with the sun block. You weren't sure as to how she was deriving any pleasure from having her breasts rubbed, though it probably did work as a massage to her like you did with her back. Regardless, you were still quite professional about it as you weren't groping or squeezing, you were actually trying to rub lotion into her skin as she asked, though you were getting the feeling she probably wouldn't mind if you went wild on them. But it was all her choice, as was everything else leading up to this point.

All you suspicions were confirmed the moment she began to squirm in place a bit, moaning louder than she did with your hands on her back earlier. She ran a hand through her hair and writhed in place, before her next move sealed the deal as well catching you off guard. Too focused on moving your hands against her breast until she told you to stop, (Which she didn't) you didn't even notice her hand spring out and cup your crotch, no doubt feeling up your erection. the sudden contact was so random and immensely pleasurable that you actually felt it twitch in your pants. And of course, she cut you off before you could speak.

"Oh my, butler, are you excited from touching my body~?" She asked as she looked up at you with half lidded eyes, still breathing a tad heavily from how much she was being pleased by your hands. All you could do was nod, it was the right answer after all. But nothing about this situation was right, your boss' underage daughter was rubbing the outline of your hardened cock while you felt up her breasts. You were actually shivering a bit out of fear from the potential wrath of Jacques, but those thoughts were overwhelmed when you felt her delicate hand squeeze your cock.

"I know it may go against orthodox regulation, but would you care if I helped you for once? There's no way you could be comfortable with this big and hard thing in your pants, just wanting some attention~" She said with a breathy voice, doing her best to sound as sultry as ever. Although her request was more of a question than a demand, you couldn't help but feel like you agreed. Even after going home after spending the day with the beautiful teen, using your own hand wasn't satisfactory enough. Despite your intense care for professionalism, your lust clouded your mind too much to think otherwise.

Nodding again, Weiss just smiled before sitting up and swinging her legs over the edge to stand. You weren't sure what she wanted you to do, but it became clear when she grabbed your shoulders to place you on the chair this time, taking over her place as you relaxed.

Everything about was so surreal, like you were just waiting to wake up and realize this wet dream wasn't real. But it never happened, after all the head shakes and eye rubs to make sure this was reality, you knew this was really happening. All you had to do was roll with it. Still feeling a tad anxious even though her parents were gone for the night, as well as all the other servants being inside.

However, you felt your anxiety get replaced with shock as you felt Weiss' delicate fingers undoing your belt and pants, acting quickly to discard your bottoms. You should've known this was coming, but the overwhelming feeling was still there. Once everything was undone, you lifted yourself a bit to help the girl pull everything off, finally exposing your erect cock and giving it some space to breathe and throb in massive need and anticipation.

She gasped once she saw it, admiring the girth and length, everything about it really. You presumed she's most likely never seen one before, judging by her reaction. Either that, or you were just that impressive, you considered yourself at the very least to be average, or maybe even above. Regardless, you could tell you had nothing to be ashamed off. Though you did twitch in place once she wrapped her tiny hand around your shaft, slowly pumping it and giving you the attention you so desperately needed. Even with her hand barely doing much, you could immediately tell the difference between yours and hers. Her palm and fingers were much more softer than your bigger and calloused ones, and she didn't even need a tight grip to please you.

"Just lay back and let me help, I've been keeping you on your feet all day and I should really pay you back in a way my father can't~" She cooed, her warm breath against your cock sent shivers through your spine.

Resting your head back, you placed a hand over your mouth and began to finally revel the sensation, letting the teen go to work on you. Some part of your mind still fought it, but was covered by a much louder thought of pleasure as she began to speed her movements, as well as adding her other hand into the mix to work the base. As you saw her lean in closer, you figured she would've taken you into her mouth, but that would've been too easy. She had placed herself a tad lower and stuck out her tongue, dragging the muscle along your sack and swirling around each of your balls.

It wasn't the most stimulating considering the lack of pleasure nerves compared to your actual member, but the thought of it all sent excitement throughout all of your body. She smiled as the mere touch was able to have you elicit a moan of bliss. Despite her inexperience, you yourself hadn't had any time for intimacy in recent years, because of this, every action she took was still very mind blowing and had a sense of enthusiasm and love with them. Like she had been planning on this for a long time and couldn't wait any longer. Pulling her mouth away from your scrotum, she spoke again.

"Just give in and relax, it's the very least I can do as a way of saying thanks for not questioning me at all." She said with an adorable grin on her face, while her sultry tone was a very sexy contradiction to her cute face, only making you throb for more attention. She noticed this and went right back to work, however, you felt one of her hands leave your cock. Confused, you looked back as her and you were just in time to see her open your mouth and wrap her lips around your tip. Eliciting yet another pleasured groan out of you.

She then went to work like a pro, the feeling of her tongue brushing the underside of your cock was one of the best sensations you've ever felt in your life. She then began to gulp your cock down, the tip of your prick barely kissing the base of Weiss' throat as she gagged with joy since her smile never seemed to vanish.

"Ulhk! Glk! Ulhk!" She couldn't contain the noises of your abuse on her throat that she more or less caused herself, considering she was the one fucking herself on your cock while you didn't move or even grab her head. You only laid back and reveled in the immense pleasure you received from the teen currently cramming your cock into her throat with gusto, her enthusiasm alone sent shivers through your spine as things heated up even quicker than you fantasized.

Mustering the strength to look back down at her again, you saw that Weiss still looked back at you and maintained eye contact. Or tried to, rather, as her eyes kept rolling to the back of her head from how much she took in. Not only your cock in her mouth, but also her free hand was also buried deep into her bikini bottom and was playing with her soaked pussy vigorously. Her own pleasure mixed with the knowledge that she was currently making you squirm with her talented mouth spiked jolts through her own body, making this whole ordeal pretty mutual and loving.

Feeling closer to the edge, you pondered if she'd allow you to take some control. Reaching out, you extended your dominant hand and waited for her response. Getting the hint, she simply nodded, cock still in mouth as drool slipped past her lips and made for an obscene view for such an adorable girl. Once you gained approval, you placed a hand on her head and curled your fingers in her delicate and white locks, stroking her hair a bit before getting to work. Pushing her down a bit more, you shoved the entirety of your hard on into the young girl's throat.

As you did, you could feel her struggle but could also see her smile somewhat remained while she only played with herself more, her fingertips aggressively rubbing her clit as it brought more muffled moans from her throat. However, her increased pleasure was like a surge for your own, as the convulsions of her vibrating throat only brought you to the edge you were trying to fight back for a while. But, this was your first blowjob, and you couldn't fend off the foreign yet amazing sensations any longer.

Tightening your grip on the girl's white hair, you weren't able to even give her any verbal warning as you began a relentless assault on her tight throat with your cock. Your hips thrusted and bucked with piston like speed, without rhythm. Just reckless abandon by the sheer force of your upcoming orgasm fueling you to go further beyond as you treated her like a toy. The daughter of your employer, the heiress to one of the world's richest companies, a girl who's every action came with proper sophistication and angelic grace, had been rendered to having her throat used like your own personal fleshlight. Once the thought of it all was fully registered and comprehended in your mind, you grit your teeth as your body was overtaken the mind rattling orgasm that took over your body. Your eyes shut, your toes curled, and your teeth gritted as you finally came in the teen's mouth. Her cheeks were quickly filled with the waves of warm seamen you fired into her oral cavity, as she made sure to swallow as much as possible.

You didn't even think about her or where your seed went, all that mattered was how this was the best release your body experienced. Weiss however, struggled. She used her tiny and soft hands to keep stroking you in hopes that more of your ooze would be redeposited into her eager mouth, all the while she licked any part of your bodies that got messy. Your pelvis, her hands and fingers, your sack, if it had any cum on it, she would lick it. Throughout the whole time she was in her cum frenzy, all Weiss did was smile brightly as she consumed her drop of your seed while happily moaning every time she swallowed. As if she were eating a sweet icing, she treated your cock like her favourite treat that she just got a taste of.

Once you were able to gain control of your body again, you looked back down at Weiss with half lidded eyes and a dopey smile, finally letting go of your professional and sophisticated demeanour. She only looked back as she rested her head on your waist, her face and mouth mere centimeters away from your softening cock as her delicate hands would occasionally play with your drained balls. After having your little moment, she just winked at you before planting a little kiss on your tip. Pulling away, she got up off the chair and gathered her clothes still on the floor. You weren't sure if your mind was still in a haze of lust, but you were certain she purposely bent down and shook her petite butt in an exaggerated fashion as she collected her things.

You wondered why you couldn't see her as much until you looked back up at the sky and your eyes widened, it was already dark out. You had your eyes shut and mind preoccupied for such a long time you hadn't realized it was already nightfall, and time to go back inside. Sitting up, you felt like following Weiss in redressing yourself and seeing where'd things go from here. However, after grabbing all your clothes ad attempting to put your pants on, you felt her hand grab your forearm.

"Don't bother, after all the swimming in the pool what with its chemicals and of course the lotion you rubbed on me, I need to clean myself in the shower, and I'm rather tired from helping you feel good so... Do you think you could help me in the shower~?" She asked as she slowly got closer, reaching up to wrap her arms around your neck as she looked into your eyes, gazing you with a faux innocent look as well as a voice of such purity and naivety that drove you wild all over again. Looking her up and down, you saw she was still naked, as all she did was hold her clothes and towel, while her small frame looked to beautiful in the moonlight. She was actually so short in fact, she'd perhaps have to stand on her toes just to kiss you, which made you chuckle when the thought came in mind.

But to answer her question, all you did was wrap your own arms around her slender body and smooth skin, before pulling her close and planting a kiss on her forehead. Of course you't take her up on such an offer, hopefully the shower would be just as fun considering the extra privacy.


End file.
